


Handsome Wind Elemental Pounds Skeletons in the Butt

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Gusto may have been a quickly forgotten one-off joke in season 3, but he was important to me at the time, enough to write this Chuck Tingle knockoff





	Handsome Wind Elemental Pounds Skeletons in the Butt

“GUST!”

A rush of wind shot forth from the small half-elf's fingertips, colliding with the skeletons. It swirled around them, gusts twisting and forming into a mighty column that sprouted a pair of smaller columns from its sides. Three slits opened in the upper front of the the trunk of air, the lower slit stretching to emit an angry howl. 

“Oh shit!” one of the skeleton guards exclaimed, bones rattling as he quickly raised its sword to defend himself. 

“Yipes!” Zoey exclaimed, teleporting away to cause mischief elsewhere.

“SKELETONS!!” The wind elemental roared. “I WAS CREATED WITH ONE PURPOSE!!”

“...TO POUND YOUR BONY BUTTS!!”

The skeletons screamed, running away in terror as the elemental charged forward, grabbing one of them by their spindly white legs and shoving them onto the ground. The guard's skull spun around on its neck, gaping in horror as it took in the sight of its attacker. His body was bulkier now, appearing strong and muscular around his broad shoulders, while slim and ripped at the middle. In fact, the elemental was sporting a very sexy six-pack. If the skeleton had eyelids, he'd have blinked in surprise. Still, his pelvic bone was feeling a bit harder now. 

The wind elemental stretched his shoulders, tilting his head as his neck grew slimmer. “Argh... fuck. It's hard to talk when you're made of wind. Anyway, imma pound your butt now, bone buddy.”

The skeleton's jawbone clattered as he lifted his rear end submissively. “Y-yes, Mr. Wind Elemental, sir.”

“Please, my friends call me Gusto,” the elemental grinned, flexing his manly biceps. Slapping a windy hand against the guard's calcified ass, his tornado body swirled in closer and rubbed up against it. “I bet you've never been boned like this before.”

The skeleton shook his head.

“Well, I'd say I'll be gentle, but...” the elemental winked, “I'm a HURRICANE, baby!”

The skeleton shook as a rush of wind shot into his butthole, tunneling through him and rattling his flimsy frame. Gusto's arms wrapped around him like a steady breeze, picking him up and pulling him tighter against the stormy cock taking shape inside him. The wind penis crackled with electric energy, surging to life as Gusto thrust vigorously. “Oh god...” the skeleton muttered, “Oh necromantic god that feels amazing!”

“You like that!?” Gusto laughed. “Maybe I'll skullfuck you next!”

“Do it!” the skeleton guard moaned. “Blow me down you gorgeous wind hunk!”

Gusto's grip tightened as lightning burst from the tip of his cloud penis, leaving black, sizzling patches on the ground. Thunderclaps ruptured the night sky with each burst of his electrified cum, shaking the mansion beside them and causing the guests inside to shriek in fright. The guard's skeleton spasmed, bones twisting as energy surged through them. 

“Phew...” the elemental sighed as he pulled out. “That felt great.” He laughed, slapping the guard's bony butt. “Let me know when you're ready for more.”

The guard's jaw continued to snap open and shut, winding down from the surge. “Y-y-yes sir, Mr. Gusto!”


End file.
